


Show Me What You Got

by atimi (bertee)



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Comeplay, M/M, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-18
Updated: 2009-12-18
Packaged: 2017-11-02 03:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/364605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bertee/pseuds/atimi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At a party for the cast and crew of Supernatural, Jared and Jensen keep themselves occupied.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Show Me What You Got

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt _sloppy_ in salt_burn_porn.

The party was in full swing when Jared slid his fingers through Jensen's belt loops and tilted his head towards the bathrooms.

The music in the bar was loud, the cast and crew were good company, and the drinks tab was growing by the minute, but Jensen followed without hesitation, letting himself be steered through the groups of people gathered to celebrate Supernatural's 100th episode. Jared suspected that the general air of merriment was more to do with the fact that the CW was footing the bill rather than anything else but he wasn't about to complain.

They made it through the crowd with minimal delays but with more than one person pointing out that he and Jensen weren't actually joined at the hip and could therefore go to the bathroom on their own if they wanted. (Jared had given the excuse that their pee schedules just happened to match up but had stopped volunteering this information when Jensen elbowed him in the ribs and told him to shut up about them having synchronized bladders.)

The noise from the main room died down as they rounded the corner and Jared shifted his arm from its casual position across Jensen's shoulders to rest his hand at the base of his spine.

The message was clear enough and Jensen asked with a smirk, "What happened to waiting till we got home?"

Jared shrugged, flashing a bright smile at a grip who passed them but speaking under his breath to Jensen, "What can I say, I'm impatient."

"No shit."

"Hey, if it's a problem, we can wait," he offered with mock innocence, hand creeping down lower to Jensen's ass. "I mean, if you're comfortable waiting till we get back..."

His fingers found their target and he applied just enough pressure to feel the shiver that ran down Jensen's back and to hear him curse, "Fuck-" He coughed before saying firmly, "Okay, no waiting. Now is good."

However, it was only when Jared guided him past the bathrooms and towards a door marked "Employees Only" that Jensen seemed to catch on to the fact that they weren't going to be having sex in a toilet stall.

"Whoa."

Apparently this was a bad thing.

"Where are we going?" he asked, quiet and baffled. "The bathroom's back here."

"I'm not fucking you in a bathroom, dude."

Jensen frowned and folded his arms. "You did at New Year."

"And that ended well," Jared retorted sarcastically. "We knocked the paper dispenser off the wall and then you got come in your eye."

"You got come in my eye," Jensen corrected with a scowl. Evidently he hadn't forgiven him yet. "Was it really that hard for you to keep your dick in my mouth?"

"It's not like I haven't come on your face before, okay?" he snapped back in an annoyed whisper.

"You usually warn me first-"

"I-" Jared took a deep breath, not wanting to rehash the old argument about how much warning was necessary before splooging on someone's face. "Look, if you want to fuck in the bathroom again, that's fine." He offered him a smile, moving closer and trying to be sexy and persuasive rather than awkward and whiny. "I'm just sayin' that there's way more space back here. New pastures and all that jazz."

He was about eighty-percent sure that Jensen wanted to make a joke about 'all that jizz' but thankfully he bit his lip to restrain himself and turned back towards the 'Employees Only' door with determination. "Since you put it like that, what are we waiting for?"

Jared's grin broadened. Finding the coast clear of actual employees, he pushed the door open and, with Jensen right behind him, they crept through as subtly as they could manage. Unfortunately, the 'Employees Only' section of the bar did not, as Jared had hoped, have a gigantic and luxurious bed for him and Jensen to have hot, sweaty sex in but as they made further progress down the hallway, he did discovered that it had a spacious, empty, and most importantly lockable office.

Seeing the smirk on Jensen's face, he knew he'd come to the same conclusion and seconds later Jared found himself pressed against the door of the office in question with Jensen's hand in his hair and Jensen's lips hot and slick against his own. The frosted glass of the door was cool against the back of his shirt and his fingers scrabbled to click the lock into place before he pulled Jensen closer, enjoying the lazy movements of his tongue as the kiss deepened.

His hands splayed over Jensen's lower back, feeling the softness of the sweater-vest he'd bought two weeks before - because yes, Jared was dating a guy who liked to purchase sweater-vests in advance for special events - before traveling downward to cup his ass through his jeans. His fingers pressed against the groove between his cheeks and he knew he'd hit his mark when Jensen's breathing hitched and he pulled back to stammer, "Jesus, Jared, I- Can we..."

"Put your hands on the desk," Jared instructed simply but sucked in a heady breath when Jensen turned his back to obey.

He watched as he crossed to the desk at the side of the office and pushed some papers out of the way before planting his hands on the wood and parting his legs. Jared didn't know whether it was in offering or in preparation but he did know that he needed to readjust the front of his jeans as he moved to stand behind Jensen; the material felt too constrictive now that his cock was starting to pay attention to proceedings.

Jensen didn't move when Jared crouched behind him but did lift his feet at Jared's prompting to let him pull off his socks and shoes, leaving him barefoot on the thick red carpet.

Jared's hands slid up his legs, mapping the familiar curve of his calves and thighs, and Jensen held himself further away from the desk when his hands reached to unfasten the buttons of his jeans, shucking both them and his boxers down to mid-thigh without any further pre-amble. From the split-second hesitation, Jared guessed Jensen had been expecting to keep his jeans on but he stepped out of them without verbalizing any protests as Jared kept on pushing them down past his thighs and knees and ankles before depositing the discarded clothes on a corner of the desk.

The beat of the music from the bar - some '70s record Kripke had chosen - vibrated through the walls and Jared took a second to catch his breath while he let his eyes sweep over the sight in front of him and tried to decide what to do next.

"How does it feel?" he asked softly, resting his hands on Jensen's hips.

"Big," Jensen admitted with a short laugh. "Feels good though. Can't believe you got me wearing this, man."

Jared chuckled, tracing a path down with his fingers to tap on the base of the dark blue plug nestled snugly between his cheeks. "Suits you, dude."

"Fuck you," Jensen returned good-naturedly, craning his neck to look over his shoulder at him. "C'mon, Jay, you can't just stand there."

"Sorry," Jared apologized with a complete lack of contrition. Getting a better grip on the base, he turned the plug gently, drawing a surprised yelp from Jensen's lips. "That better?"

"I hate you, you know that?"

"You love me," he said confidently, twisting the plug again but starting to ease it out at the same time. With his spare hand, he reached around to give Jensen's cock an exploratory stroke, finding it most of the way to hard already. "And you love this too," he teased, leaning over to kiss the back of his neck.

Jensen made a noise of contentment at that, twisting his neck further in the hopes of receiving a kiss to his lips as well, and Jared obliged, shifting his hand to grip his short hair and pull him back into a messy, lopsided kiss. He felt Jensen relax underneath him, some of the tension leaving his legs and his back, and he took advantage of the opportunity, working the plug all the way out as Jensen inhaled sharply.

Pulling back, he slid two fingers into his still-slick hole and smiled when Jensen whimpered and grabbed at the edges of the desk to holding himself upright. "God, Jared..."

"Y'know, 'Jared' is fine," he said playfully. "I'm good with saving 'God Jared' for formal occasions."

Jensen laughed, low and punched-out, and Jared crooked his fingers inside him, surprised by how easily they moved.

"It's still wet," he murmured. "You still full up, Jensen?"

"Since I put that thing in before I went to clean up, I'm guessing yes," he replied, the same sarcasm in his voice even when Jared had two fingers (and apparently one load of come) in his ass. "Buttplugs sorta have that effect."

"You're still full up," Jared murmured again, moving his fingers in and out and watching his own come from two hours earlier start to drip out down his fingers. "I don't know what I thought would happen but fuck..." His own jeans were getting painfully tight but he couldn't take his attention off the task at hand. "I didn't expect it to be this hot."

"Glad one of us likes it," Jensen muttered and Jared raised his eyebrows, sliding his fingers back in slowly enough to make him have to bite down on a groan.

"You saying you don't like this?" he asked knowingly. "You don't like being plugged up like this, Jen? Don't like walking around this place, talking to our friends, co-workers, bosses, and all the while you know you're full up with my come? That doesn't turn you on so much you can barely stand up?"

Jensen's shaking legs were enough of an answer, as were the glances he'd been throwing Jared all evening, but there was a certain amount of satisfaction to be gained when he admitted, embarrassed, "Fuck, yes, okay? It turns me on. Now stop talking about me being fuckin' full and actually do something." Jared started to remove his fingers and he pushed back, desperate. "Please, Jared..."

"Okay," he promised quickly, glancing around the office. "Okay. You think you can make it to the chair?"

Jensen lifted his head and he nodded when he saw the chair on the other side of the desk. "Yeah, but-"

"Awesome." Letting him go, Jared moved around the desk and eased his own dick out of his jeans and boxers before sitting in the chair and looking to where Jensen had just stood up from the desk. "Ready when you are."

Jensen hesitated and Jared's smile dimmed. "Jensen? You okay?"

"Yeah," he reassured, wincing a little as he walked around to stand in front of him. "I'm good."

"You sure?" Feeling like he'd maybe pushed too far by wanting lap sex, Jared offered, "We don't need to do it like this if you don't want."

"No, no, I want." The glint was back in his eyes as he moved to straddle him, his knees either side of Jared's thighs on the wide seat and his cock curving up towards his belly. "I really want. Standing up without the plug is just kinda gross right now. And squelchy." He wrinkled his nose and Jared leaned up to kiss it in apology.

"Sorry, man." From his brief experience on the receiving end, he remembered how 'squelchy' things could get and sympathized. His sympathy didn't extend far enough, however, and he dropped his head to kiss him on the lips instead, catching his lower lip between his teeth and sucking on it lightly before saying, "Hate to break it to you but this is just going to make it worse."

Jensen's period of complaining was evidently over and he was more concerned with leaving a trail of slow, searing kisses down his neck before sucking a hickey into the sensitive spot just inside his collarbone. Jared groaned at the sensation, hips bucking up from the chair in an unconscious demand for that mouth to be put to better use further south but Jensen just ground down against him, the firm warmth of his dick and the softness of his sweater-vest brushing against Jared's length in an infuriatingly enjoyable combination.

"Jen-"

"I know," he whispered against his skin, struggling with the same urges Jared was. "Just fuckin' do it, Jay."

Jared's body wouldn't cooperate well enough, too lost in the sensations of Jensen's hands and Jensen's lips and Jensen's dick to worry about where Jensen himself should be at that moment, and it turned into a team effort, Jared's hands moving over his neat clothes and bare ass to balance him and just to touch him while Jensen pressed up close and lifted up on his knees to position Jared's cock at his entrance.

He half-expected some kind of warning, some husky whisper in his ear, but found himself letting out a sudden gasp of pleasure as Jensen started to lower himself down, just loose enough that it wouldn't be too painful and slick enough to give Jared surround-sound memories of their encounter before they left the house. The thought that the wetness inside Jensen, the slick heat now coating his dick was his own release from hours earlier was almost enough to send him over the edge right then and he bit down on the inside of his cheek as Jensen began to get into a rhythm.

He wanted to take in everything: the way Jensen rocked his hips with every movement, strong thighs raising him up and down as he rode Jared's dick; the way his own length bobbed against his stomach, pre-come smearing on that goddamn sweater-vest as Jensen forgot all about everything else and focused on him; and the way his cheeks were flushed red with exertion, sweat dampening his artfully mussed hair that had been left in disarray by Jared's possessive hands.

Jensen's moans were getting louder and Jared couldn't stop himself from echoing them with whimpers from his own lips before pulling Jensen down to mash their lips together, trapping the sounds there and keeping them locked between the two of them. The kiss was messy, a clash of tongues and lips and teeth punctuated by gasping breaths and pleading groans, but it was turned out to be what Jared needed.

Heat flooded through him and he came with a shout against Jensen's lips, hips thrusting up helplessly and come spurting and mixing with the load already held in by the plug and now, again, by Jared's dick. Jensen shook against him, still writhing and still grinding, and it took all the breath Jared had to murmur the order, "Don't come."

Only the first note of a complaint made it out of Jensen's lips before Jared was moving them both, lifting him with a strength he was sure the orgasm had sapped him of and laying him on his back across the desk, his legs still wrapped across Jared's hips.

Jensen whimpered as he pulled out slowly but Jared grabbed his hands before he could reach his dick and finish himself off.

Jensen's eyes were wide and confused, desperation shining through even as his hips rocked up into nothing but air, and Jared pleaded, "Just trust me. Hold on for one more minute for me."

Lips parted, Jensen nodded and Jared reached across to retrieve the plug as he pushed Jensen's thighs further apart. Mind still swimming, he watched the realization dawn on Jensen's face and knew that his whispered, "Oh, God..." was a good sign.

He bent down between his legs, watching in dazed fascination as some of his own come trickled out of Jensen's fucked-out and sloppy hole until he was spurred back into action when Jensen's thighs twitched in an attempt to close.

"Jared, please..."

Jensen's voice was ragged and Jared glanced up, knowing his own voice wasn't exactly stable as he allowed, "Come when you want, man."

He knew he wouldn't last long and as he started to slowly work the plug back into Jensen's used hole, he was soon proven right. Jensen cried out as he came, thighs trembling against Jared's shoulders and hands clutching at the desk.

His body shook with the aftershocks for a long moment afterwards as Jared pushed the plug the rest of the way in to leave Jensen gasping for air with a second load of Jared's come plugged up inside him.

"Holy shit," Jensen groaned, amazed and exhausted. Jared very much agreed with his conclusion.

He agreed with it even more when he looked down to tuck himself back in and to survey the damage, grimacing at the small globs of either come or pre-come smeared across the bottom of his shirt and crotch of his jeans; apparently Jensen's ass hadn't managed to hold all of it.

Belatedly remembering that he wasn't the only one who'd come in the last two minutes, he looked over to where Jensen was now sitting on the desk and swiping at hardly noticeable pre-come stains on the front of his prized sweater-vest.

For a long moment, Jared was confused about Jensen's magically disappearing jizz - he definitely came and so there should definitely have been some come somewhere on his body - but an unconscious smile spread across his face when he saw Jensen's boxers in a sticky heap on the desk; even when he was at the point of begging to be allowed to come, Jensen still had the presence of mind to protect his grandpa sweaters.

Seeing that Jensen was now sitting up with a glazed yet serene smile on his face, Jared leaned down to drop a kiss on his lips and to tease, "I'm guessing that was good for you?"

Jensen nodded, his smile becoming a little more alert but no less satisfied. "Good guess, Sherlock."

"Me too," he admitted before saying smugly, "Now as much as I would love to sit here and listen to you extol my sex virtues, we should probably go back to the party at some point. There'll be cake."

Jensen perked up at this. "Mmm. Cake."

"Clothes," Jared reminded. "Clothes then cake."

Jensen gave a clumsy salute. "On it."

He was more successful at getting his socks on than Jared anticipated - he only banged his shin on the desk once - but when he went to retrieve his jeans, Jared tutted with a smirk. "Ah, ah. Boxers, dude. No way you're going commando in front of Kripke."

"Have you seen my boxers?" Jensen asked rhetorically. "I have got some shame, dude."

"Really?" Lifting the boxers with two fingers, Jared moved closer and held them up as he asked, quiet but firm, "Wear them for me?"

"What? Why?"

"Because you have no idea how hot that would be." He stepped nearer, resting a hand on Jensen's hip, just below the line of his clothes. "Look at it this way: if this-" he gestured to the mess of the desk behind him "-is how good the sex is after I watch you walking around with that plug holding one load of come inside you, think how good it'll be if you go out there with another load inside you and after you've creamed your own boxers."

He was a little surprised at the coil of arousal that started to unwind in his own belly but grinned, broad and happy, at the flush which crossed Jensen's cheeks, the same flush which had led to him agreeing to wear the plug there in the first place. "How about it, man?"

"I was fucking normal before I met you," Jensen muttered playfully and Jared held back a whoop of success when he snatched the boxers from his hand and started to pull them on with an exaggerated grimace. "I did not get off on shit like this."

"Maybe you just didn't know you got off on it," Jared replied cheerfully. "Experimentation, dude. It's the way forward."

Jensen tugged his jeans on and glanced up at Jared with a barely hidden smile as he went to put on his shoes. "Guess I should be glad I've got with someone willing to encourage me to experiment then?"

"Yep." He beamed. "And I'm going to encourage another experiment when we get home."

Jensen raised his eyebrows and looked a little uncertain as he asked, "Another one?"

"Definitely." Jared leaned in, his voice low and dark as he whispered a promise in Jensen's ear "When we get home, I'm going to see how hard I can make you come."


End file.
